bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Souji Koujaku
Souji Koujaku (総司冠者, Holy General Sparrow) is the name of of a Rogue Shinigami who has recently came out of hiding after finally attaining the skill level needed to access his Zanpakuto's Shikai. Before he went rogue, Souji was known for his swordsmanship prowess and his Jujitsu skill with Hakuda, despite not being able to use his zanpakuto in battle--something that greatly frustrated him. After becoming a recluse, he studied diligently in order to obtain the strength he needed for his zanpakuto to recognize his potential. The power he needed was inner fortitude, by obtaining this Souji has been able to acheive a level of power that allows him to test the opponent against the various aspects of his very own soul. While still in Soul Society, Souji instigated a rebellion along with his friend Kazuma Minami, where he beheaded several of his allies because they didn't swear allegience to him, thus earning him the name "Crimson Executioner", a name feared through Soul Society. However, upon escaping to the World of the Living after his failed three month coup d'etat, he and Kazuma lost their memories of those events, resulting in a loss of his combat prowess as well. Appearance Souji's appearance as a Shinigami is different from the norm. He has short spiky dark blue colored hair and has bangs that fall over his right eye alone and is tied in the back by a crimson colored bow. Souji's most notable feature is the scar across his face that he received from his practices, where he was busy narrowly dodging falling stalactites in order to increase his speed and endurance. Souji's attire consists of a black neck brace that is tied together by a red band with a similarly colored tassle hanging down from it as well. Souji typically wears a red kimono that exposes much of his chest and torso, where it can be seen that he has several bandages wrapped around his body. On his arms, Souji has black braces that allow him to protect himself from sword strikes launched by his opponents. Around these braces rest a prayer bead bracelet adorned with red tassles, representing Souji's incredible faith. Souji also wears black hakama that he ties together with a silver band, matching his silver tabi. Apart from his muscular physique, one would also be able to see that Souji has two tattoos. One lies on the right side of his face, underneath his hair and the other on the right side of his torso, usually hidden by the kimono and the bandages. Both of these tatoos bear a tribal design unique to Souji himself. Quite often, he can be found with a smile on his face and bearing his zanpakuto on his back tied through a red holster. Personality Souji is a battle-loving man who is very willing to risk his life to beat his opponent, though doesn't wish to fight unless the opponent is strong. He is also more laid back than most other Shinigami and has a very terrifying ability; a powerful charismatic aura. He can bring anyone around him to his side and easily influence them without any visible effort, and does it unintentionally. He has also shown to be rather intelligent, as he regularly quizzes his opponent on what they will do next during the fight and if it would be a good idea. Souji has even shown himself to be very polite, showing respect to weaker warriors who still wished to fight. History Synopsis Bleach: The Dark Charter *The Dark Charter, Genesis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Souji has practiced diligently in the art of Kenjutsu. Learning to weild his blade and various other weapons as well in order to truly hone his skills. When in combat, Souji has been known to use quick yet powerful slashes in order to throw the opponent off and overwhelm them. His attacks are so strong that he is capable of creating blades of air when he slashes, a trait that he often uses as a ranged attack on unsuspecting enemies. Martial Arts Expert: Souji's primary fighting style is Karate, however, he has been training himself by watching users of various martial arts and mimicking their movements to incorporate them into his own skills. In doing so, while he does not posses much skill, Souji has begun to train himself in many different fighting styles and techniques. With these various styles, he is very adaptive in battle, able to quickly change his battle style to better suit the situation. : Karate Expert: Souji has been shown having great proficiency in various associated punches, jabs, chops, counters and kicks that come from Karate. When striking at an opponent, Souji usually switches hands with each attack and commonly uses faints in order to strike at various locations on the opponent. He typically uses Karate as a means to focus himself in combat and keep a calm mind, although, at time he has been known to allow his anger to fuel his combat prowess and the strength of his techniques. Kido Profiency: Flash Steps User: : High Reflexes: High Endurance: Souji is able to take hits from much stronger opponents and continue to keep standing up over and over again. This stems from the incredible willpower he already possesses plus the willpower his zanpakuto adds to him. He is even able to take on a high level attack and seemingly rise from the dead in order to continue the fight with sheer willpower, giving his body a peculiar capacity for enduring damage. Keen Intellect: Perceptive Combatant: While usually coming off as dense, Souji has shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. As the battle rages on, Souji's battle prowess begins to raise over time, causing him to gain more skill the stronger the opponent is. Zanpakuto Kyūsaishami (救済者三, Savior of Three): When sealed it took the form of a single black Daitō with an ovular crossguard and white wrapping on the hilt, ending with a cross medal given to him by his late teacher, the blade is solid white and is approximately 2 feet in length and an inch wide from blade edge to the brunt-side. When not in use it is inside a solid black sheath. Kyūsaishami exist as three spirits, representing the separation of Souji's Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge. The first of the three is a small female child with white hair and holding a mirror, she represents Souji's Emotions and as such has dominion of any being's emotions that gazes into her mirror, or Souji's blade. The second of the trio is an older woman holding a book and having blond hair wearing a long hooded dress, she represents Souji's Knowledge and possess the ability of Precognition meaning that she knows what someone is going to do the second it comes into their mind, but if the target changes at the last second then her powers falter and fail. The third of the triad is a young male, representing Souji's Willpower, having unrivaled stamina and endurance as well as keen senses and fighting ability. These three grant Souji abilities similar to their own. :Shikirijitsu (仕切り実, Division of Reality): This is an ability that can be used in or out of his shikai form and with this Souji channels the reishi in the air into his blade and then releases it in the form of red energy ripples. These blast can be molded and directed with his mind and this makes them deadly accurate, once hit the effect is that it causes the separation of his opponent between their mind, body and soul aka Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. As they separate they become relatively weaker in areas outside that divisions specialty. Shikai: To release Kyūsaishami he holds his blade pointed to the ground in front of his heart and utters the command, "Embrace" and without removing the sword from the sheath it is enveloped in spiritual energy and then takes the form of an elongated Daitō having no crossguard and reversed colors. His appearance also slightly changes as his Shihakushō changes into a western style outfit with an eastern motif, consisting of a long haori similar to that of a captains in the Gotei 13, a solid black sleeveless shirt with matching pants that are slimmer than that of the normal hakama. On his feet he wears blue armor plated boots and around his neck is a matching bandana. Atop his head he wears a blue cowboy hat accented with gold. :Shikai Special Ability: At first Kyūsaishami's powers seem to be that of a melee type and nothing more but its true powers reside in the ability to control Souji's opponents ability to fight by manipulating their willpower and emotions and then viewing their actions before they happen allowing for a counter to be made ahead of time. These abilities are triggered by an invisible ring of spiritual energy which when mixed with his Shikirijitsu ability allows the area to fall under certain laws divided into three areas governed by his spirits, once triggered all within are under these rules including Souji himself as he is separated as well with each version of Souji having a separate blade to use in combat. These three areas are locked from all outside influences and cannot be entered unless the one governing them allows it. The three separate versions of Souji each hold a separate form of his shikai as the Emotion entity holds a short dagger-like version of the Daitō capable of creating mirrors that can become a shield, or a lens to amplify the other attacks, and utilizes Hakuda, locking in the opponent to do the same. His Willpower entity wields the full-sized Daitō and relies on Spiritual abilities, such as those of his zanpakuto in order to fght. The Wisdom entity's sword is dissolved into a glove and has little special powers as this form relies on kidō. :* Sekiha Tenkyoken: (関波天ミラーブレード, Spirit Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade): Learned while training to master his Shikai, the Sekiha Tenkyoken is Souji's signature technique. When used it takes the form of a large azure colored energy wave or "scar". This energy is released after he slices through the air with his blade, sending a series of shock-waves towards his opponent(s). The degree of the damage dealt depends on the amount of joy he feels in his heart during the fight, the more joy the stronger the scar released. :* Jōshōryū (上昇竜, Ascending Dragon): Summoning a translucent purple dragon from the tip of his blade, it roars at first to intimidate the opponent, then throws itself at Souji, forming a many sided barrier with multiple translucent orbs located on it that form it's squared faces. The barrier is extremely durable being capable of withstanding almost any attack that is launched at it and it's only weakness being that if an orb is destroyed, the barrier begins to shrink, and will continue to shrink along with the more orbs that are destroyed, until it crushes Souji. To avoid this deadly fate, Souji can deactivate it when only a few of the translucent orbs remain around his being. :* Tenjishi (天獅子, Heavenly Lion): This technique summons a massive electrically charged lion with large fangs and red-colored eyes that begins extending its maw wide revealing a wide gaping pit of what appears to be electricity. This electricity is a trick as it is highly condensed reishi that moves about this beast's body. Before it attacks, it lets out a mighty roar before charging the opponent, ramming its large body into the target. Fueled by Souji's determination, upon making contact with the opponent, the yellow condensed reishi that flows throughout this beast's body will begin ripping into the opponent as though it were several buzzsaws, attacking the unfortunate victim on a sub-atomic level, severing their nerves from their bodies. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived/Revealed Gallery Behind The Scenes Souji's Anime Image was drawn by Darkrai. =D Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Bleach: The Dark Charter Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist